I Need to Grow Up
by KoriHiya64
Summary: Feliciano feels like an idiot. He acts like such a child at times! Even Erika is more grown up then he is... He tries to do what now?


It was so quiet in the living room of Basch's house. There was no sound but the angry arguments coming from the next room, which was Basch's office. Ludwig and the owner said house were "discussing" mostly about cars and oil and economy. Stuff that the peace-loving Italian didn't worry about. It was Ludwig's job to worry about the hard stuff. All this Italian had to think about was food, trade and art! Oh! And white flags! Always time for white flags! Carefree and pretty much oblivious to the rising anger and frustration in the next room, Feliciano hummed to a nursery rhythm grandpa Rome taught him when he was just a little bambino.

Ancient Rome always said Feliciano had the sweetest voice like his. So radiant that even the angels will come down to listen. Then Ancient Greece came in and Rome would say "And there's one right now!" It took the young man a few minutes to realize that when he said angels, he meant his girlfriend... At the time. They got married a few years later, but after that, Italy had no memory of his "grandmother". He didn't see her that often, but he didn't question why. He just wanted to stay happy and make people happy. Too bad it was nearly impossible due to all of the past quarrels everyone had against each other. Or the fact that some people are just bitter, short-tempered or just plain crazy. Basch being one of them.

Why couldn't Basch be more like him? More, you know, joyful. He claims to be a neutral country, but he's so ill-tempered and violent. Every time Feliciano tries to cross Switzerland to reach Germany, he hears bullets flying by his head and angry curses towards him. Neutral country probably meant 'stay the fuck out' to the hot-headed nation. (Sorry! I just really wanted to say it.) He scared the crap out of the auburn-haired man! His screams where literally heard for miles. Antonio complained to the blond about the ear-splitting shrieks he forced from Feli. _'Really. How can SHE not be terrified of this man?'_ the Italian contemplated with his thumb and fore-finger on his chin. And by she, he meant Erika. The adoptive sister of Basch Zwingli.

_'I know he's not abusive towards her. In fact, I think he's the exact opposite. But he's just so scary and paranoid! He won't even let me get near her and my army is just as powerful as her army... She doesn't even have an army, does she? Maybe that's why he's over protective? Because she can't protect herself? But am I any better? I mean, I'm just a hot Italian!'_

Footstep caused the auburn-haired Italian to jump and he prepared himself to snatch his mini white flag from his pocket. Instead, he was greeted by a young girl wearing her long-sleeved, dark red dress and cute shiny black shoes. Her slightly dark gold hair was only chin length and the ends curled back a bit. The waviness reminded the young man the way Francis keeps his hair, only with less hair products. And to add to the girl's innocent look, a purple bow was tied on her delicate little head. She was just downright adorable and it made Feli blush!

Sea-green eyes stared back at the Italian's closed ones with much surprise. She probably didn't expect his arrival. He couldn't blame her. The whole visit was sudden and he didn't plan for it. In fact, Ludwig never warned Feliciano. He just walked in and said "let's go." Weird... Yet, she still gave a friendly smile before bowing and he returned the greeting with a small wave.

"Hello, Mr. Italy." Erika's voice was just as delicate as she looked. "How are you today?"

Smiling back, Feliciano relaxed himself. "Oh, Ciao, Lili! I'm doing great today! How about you?"

She took a few steps to approach him and stopped five feet away. "I'm doing fine as well, thank you." Her expression changed immediately to a small frown. "So, um... Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh. I'm just waiting for Ludwig to finish talking to your brother!" And he's been waiting for an hour already...

"Oh..." the sudden disappointment on her face confused the young Italian. Weird. She's usually cheerful...

"What's wrong, Lili?"

"I was hoping I could go on another picnic or maybe go to the lake today with my big brother. But I guess he's busy at the moment..."

Her look of sadness brought a rare feeling of sorrow to the Italian. "I see. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no. There's no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Erika gave a heavy sigh. _Brother has been so busy lately... 'We can never do anything together anymore.'_

_'Poor Lili... She must have really wanted to play with Switzy...'_

This was true. Over the past three months, Basch has been buried in mountains of paperwork and is assigned a big task every two weeks, but Feliciano doesn't know that. Most of his tasks are out of the country. He's away for three days or more and he always comes back looking like an irritated Ludwig who was woken up at 12 AM by a certain whiny nation. They never did anything anymore like they use to. Long conversations in the garden turned to short greeting and grunts while passing by in the hallways in a matter of days. And Erika could do nothing about it...

She sighed again before turning around to face a door that went to the backyard. "I guess I'll just go to the garden alone..."

"Ve! Wait!"

Quick to rise, Feliciano weakly gripped Erika's skinny wrist before she could even lift her leg to walk. She froze in place, looking over her shoulder and giving him a befuddled expression, and he replied to her confusion with a heartbroken look. He's always so emotional and sometimes he overreacts, but Feliciano really liked this girl. He can't stand the sight of a friend in a troubled state... Or more specifically, the only nation that treats him without a hint violence or with selfish thoughts.

Friend... Was she a friend? He liked her and she returned the friendliness. Maybe he kind of... No. If he thought that, Basch would blow a fuse more deadly than a nuclear bomb.

"Don't go, Lili. Not by yourself." His plea sounded more like he was beckoning her instead, but an embarrassed blush creped onto his soft, handsome face, making her think otherwise. "Stay here with me. Don't go out by yourself."

Her smile became more apparent as she gently brushed off his hand. "That's sweet of you to offer, Mr. Italy... But-"

"Um... Could you please call me by my human name?"

"Huh?"

A bit of embarrassment faded from his cheeks. "Please. Call me Feliciano, ve? You don't have to be so formal."

She hesitated but complied. "Feliciano... It's a sweet offer, but it's ok. I don't mind going on my own." That wasn't entirely true and the Italian saw through it.

"Please, Lili! It's so boring out here! I've been waiting here for an hour! And we never spend any time together!"

"But... My brother... He doesn't really like you that much. I'm sorry to say such a thing... He has called you some pretty nasty things. And sometimes I see him shooting at you. Whenever you come here alone, you get into big trouble... I remember when you ran into the garden to lose him, but you ended up getting lost yourself."

This fact earned her a nervous laugh and another blush of embarrassment from the auburn-haired Italian and he scratched the back of his head.

He remembered that moment pretty well. Running around the garden like a child who had lost his mother in a crowd as he cried for help, tears pouring from his closed eyes. For a poor country, Basch has a massive garden. Or maze. Or both. A half an hour later, the young lady found the feeble man huddled under the old gazebo, his uniform drenched from the rain that started earlier. She asked him why he was out here and he replied, with his tears blocking part of his pathetic voice, that he was lost for a "tempo reale a lungo, ve..." So, she guided the pitiful Italian back to the house, called a taxi and sent him home. But he couldn't help but scold himself for behaving like a child when he got home, crying in front of the more mature young lady. He felt so dumb. So immature and foolish. When he visited Ludwig the next day, he spilled everything that happened that day. Unfortunately, he came intoxicated. So, there was a lot of over exaggerated drama that Gilbert recorded for his own amusement...

He remembered it so...

_'BANG!_

_"GERMANYYYYYY! *Hic*"_

_"Feliciano? Vat are you doing here?"_

_"I need *hic* heeeeeeeelp!"_

_"Help! From vat?"_

_"I'm so ashamed of myself... *hic* I got lost in Basch's *hic* guardian last night and *hic* and Lili found me! *hic hic*"_

_..._

_"... Italy. You're drunk. And I told you to come to me for emergencies only! Now, unless you want me to help you with the possible newfound drinking problem you may have, I want you to go home! Vait. How did you get here anyvay vithout getting in a car crash!"_

_"*hic* Romano drove me... But, seriously, Ludwig! *hic* It was so *hic* embarrassing! Lili found me in the rain after I lost Switzy in the *hic* garden and I was so wet! And not in a good way... *hic* Anyway, she gave me the most horrible look of disgust and *hic* she sent me home! It... It really hurt... *hic*"_

_"Vat hurt?"_

_"My heart..."_

_"... Are you sure it vas a look of disgust? Are you sure it vasn't a look of vorry?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT SUCKS SO MUCH WHEN THE ONE YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE THINKS YOU'RE A DISGUSTING WEAKLING!"_

_"YOU ARE A VEAKLING, YOU DUMMKOPT! BUT YOU'RE NOT DISGUSTING, OK? NOW SHTOP HUGGING ME!"_

_"WAAAAA, HELP ME GERMANY!"_

_CRASH! BANG! RIP! THUMP! BAM! Hic..._

_"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOT!"_

_*Click*_

_"GERMANYYYYYYY! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! LET ME OUUUUT! I'M *hic* BLEEDING!"_

_"No! You are staying in zere until you have sobered up! Zen I am going to send you home! Ze first aid is in ze bazroom!_

_"Keseseseses! Zis is awesome! Ahahaha!"_

_"Huh? Gilbert? VERE YOU TAPING ZIS ZE WHOLE TIME?"_

_"Keseseseses! Ja! And I got awesome angles too! My camera skills are so awesome zat I even got zat vein on your head zat shows ven you get angry!"_

_"SIE kleiner Scheißer!"_

_"Ahahaha! *cough cough*"_

_"WHAT'S GOING ON? *Hic*_

... Horrible...

_'I still can't believe it was only a week ago...'_ Feli gripped his arm. The part that was still healing when he ran straight into a flower pot and got a few pieces stuck in still stung him today. _'I REALLY hope she doesn't find out I was that childish...'_ The Italian mused to himself as he scooted to one end of the couch. _'Oh, why did Ludwig have to bring me? It's not like he needed me for anything! Ve... It's probably a punishment for going to his house while I was drunk...'_

She was quite surprised about Feliciano sudden insecurity. At first, he was begging her to stay with him, but now he's scooting away from her like she was going to shoot him too. Erika couldn't hold in a giggle when she plopped down next to Feliciano. He's... Kind of cute when he's bashful. At least, that's what she thought he felt. She couldn't tell. His eyes are always closed. She can usually tell what people are feeling by their eyes.

"Y-yeah, well... Eh heheh... Umm... You have a large garden." _'Yeah. Let's just leave it at that...'_

A smile threatened her, but she held it back. "I just don't want him hurting you."

"Oh, don't worry about me." he wanted to pat her shoulder, but caught himself and scratched the back of his head instead. "I can run really fast. I'm sure he can't catch me! Most people can't..."

"... If you say so, then I believe you." Erika gently patted Feli's shoulder, which caused him to tense up.

_'I really am pathetic...'_ "S-si, Lili... Grazie..."

Now it was quiet... Painfully quiet. Feliciano didn't mutter a single word. Nor did he question the puzzled look on his friend's still childlike face. The main reason being that there was something caught in his throat, making it painful to talk or even swallow. What was wrong with him? He's never like this around girls! All confidence in his blood and his sweet talking voice turned into a broken ego and a cracked power of speech. It worried the younger nation and she gave him a sad frown. But he didn't see it. He didn't want her to see his nasty blush or his guilty face. He felt like she could read his mind, get disgusted and walk away, never wanting to see the pathetic Italian again if he dared to face her... Great. Now he felt worse. This was embarrassing...

Now Erika was feeling worse. Did she do something wrong? Did he not want to be touched? He was always cheerful when Ludwig was around... Did he feel unsafe without Ludwig? She knew he's a weak country and all, but he relied on the German too much. Maybe she could change the subject. Get him more comfortable.

"H-hey," she started, her voice sounding hesitant. "Umm... About last week."

_'Oh merda ...'_ If it was even possible, Italy became paler like a peeled potato... He didn't even notice the color rushing out of his face.

"You didn't get hurt, right? I didn't get to ask if you were alright."

_'O-ok, Feliciano... Just answer her question and say nothing about the next day...'_

"Oh, no! I-I'm fine! Just a bruise is all from when I bumped into that big gazebo. And a splinter, but that was easy to get rid of. And maybe I became deaf during the rain because I was already so cold. I was numb and I couldn't hear the rain while I was running around, probably deaf from hearing all the gunshots when your brother was chasing me. So I got all wet because I didn't notice the rain. When I got my hearing back was when I figured out it was raining. It's my entire fault for all the misery. If I had just got gas from my car, I wouldn't have tried to run by your brother's house for a shortcut to get to Germany. I forgot gas because Lovino and I had company over and we were so busy making pasta that I forgot. So really, it was my entire fault I got chased by Switzy."

... Erika blinked. "Wow... That's... Some story."

Crap! He went off topic! "Sorry! S-so sorry, Lili!"

Erika tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Sorry? For what? It's an interesting story. At least I know why all of that happened." She then frowned again. "And why do you keep calling me Lili? Did you forget my name again?"

At first, Feliciano was in a slight state of shock at the sudden change of topic. But he couldn't complain. He didn't want to talk about last week. But he shuttered at the memory. He was in a flustered fit when she realized he forgot the girl's name that one time. He just snapped his head to her and shook it violently. "Ve? Of course not! I remember your name! I would never forget again!"

"Then why do you keep calling me Lili?"

"Oh... Er..." He had to think about that. Why did he call her Lili? Maybe it just rolled of his tongue so nicely? The flower, Lily, was just as soft and delicate as she appeared to be? Did he really forget her name? ... Nope. It was Erika... It was "Erika"!

"Well, it's just that..." He bit his lip before continuing and looked at the floor... There was a rip in the rug, so he stared at that so he didn't feel like a complete fool staring at her. "Erika is such a... Grown up name. But you're only 12 years old."

"What's wrong with that?" The confusion didn't go away yet.

He resumed, but with a little more confidence. "Well. Erika... It just... Doesn't sound like a fun name. It sounds more like a name people would hire as a person who works in the small box offices. It sounds dull, really. I mean, I would be a good name if you were older, but right now, it doesn't suit you. You're very colorful and sweet. And you look so adorable; I think Lili is a better name for someone who's so kind and cute like you."

... The looks she gave him set his face ablaze. What did he just let slip from his lips?

_'What did he say?'_ Erika felt her face heat up slightly and her eyes widened, lips now just a thin line.

What an answer, Feli! Let us give him a round of applause! Although, this isn't really the time for him.

Damn it! Her teal eyes forced his heart rate into overload! It wanted to just want to break through his rib cage and rocket around the room! Damn his confidence! He didn't want to say that! Well, it's not like he didn't mean it, but he just didn't want to tell her now! Damn his overconfidence! Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Are you ok, Feliciano? Why do you look so nervous? It's ok if you think I'm adorable. It's actually kind of sweet..." Her face turned into a hot pink and she began to fidget in her seat.

But all the girl could hear from the Italian were inaudible mumbles and whispers as his lightly sun-kissed face turned pale. A few words were heard like "I'm so sorry..." and "Why did I just say that?" left his lips. He was acting like a rehab patient talking to the "dead relative" in his room. All of the negative energy... It really terrified Erika. So much, a tear was beginning to form. What had she done wrong? It must have been something really bad if SHE frightened such a joyous character like Feliciano! Why?

Yet, he was just as confused as she was about his actions. He shouldn't be acting like this! He shouldn't be nervous! Not around her! She was so sweet and kind! Why would he be afraid of talking to her? How his heart ached! His mouth was so dry, Feliciano thought his tongue would turn to du-

"Huh?"

Their was a gasp. Then a pause. Something... Warm. Something wrapped around the Italian... Was she hugging him? He looked down. Yup. Erika had her face buried in the Italia's white polo shirt with her thin little arms wrapped around Feliciano's waist in a vice grip. She was shuttering, her heart beat pounding furiously in her chest as she tried to keep her breathing in check.

"P-Please, Feliciano! I-I don't like this! I don't like seeing you like this! So scared... Terrified... Frightened... I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not like my brother..."

"I know, Lili, but-"

"But you act like I'm going to shoot you..."

"Lili... I know you're not going to shoot me. It's just... Your brother would shoot me if he caught me talking to you." Funny... He couldn't imagine that at the moment. The auburn-haired Italian was too focused on the pretty little ragazza embrace for comfort.

"My brother isn't here. It is only us. I won't tell him anything. I know how he is with other people. He just wants to protect me..."

"Erika, please..."

Her eyes shot open. _'He... He called me Erika...'_ She felt something push her head up so her eyes could witness half-lidded eyes of bright amber looking back with newfound courage and compassion.

"Please. Don't cry... You're too pretty and sweet for that..." His voice seemed... Lower. His eyes sparkled as he pulled her closer to him.

A small gasp escaped. His eyes were so beautiful. It... Really made a difference. His eyes made him look years younger. Was he really only 20? Because she only saw the innocent look of a child like her. Even so, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to his lips... His caress was delicate as he cupped her cheek with one hand and the other gripping her arm weakly. Not like he wanted to squeeze her anyway. As grown up as she acted, she was still a delicate flower. She inched a little closer to him and he did the same. Both of their cheeks were flushed with a light pink and Feli could feel the heat rising on her face.

One last thought passed through Feliciano's mind. _'Screw Basch... I love this flower more than all of the flowers in the world and he can just kiss my Italian ass...'_

And with that, he filled in the last piece of space that separated their lips. Their kiss, tender and sweet. Honestly, he expected more resistance from the girl, but instead got a quick return. His head tilted slightly, both mouths open. But he wasn't brave enough to french a 12 year old... Yet. Their breaths mingled with each other as their bodies drew closer, his experienced lips moving against her unskillful ones. Her fingers trailed up his arm. She wasn't expecting muscles, but his skin was silky like his clothes. His hand, the one that caressed her tiny cheek, moved to her neck, pulling her deeper in the kiss. A small tingle tickled the girl and she shuttered. A small squeak slipped from the younger nation. She was becoming desperate for more. But she really shouldn't...

_'She tastes like honey...'_

It took a bit of courage, and Lili tensed slightly at the touch, but Feli's tongue snaked from his mouth and licked her glossy lips. He wasn't sure he heard a moan at that point. All he wanted was to lap up her sweet taste he found so enticing and delicious. A blush rose to her cheeks... She loved it. She really did... But what if they don't stop with a kiss? She couldn't take it anymore! Her own tongue darted out and began tasting him as well.

Her desires were growing and it frightened them both. But his own needs littered his mind and covered up all reasoning he needed to resist! She's only 12! Her brother would kill him! Others will call him a pedophile! It didn't matter anymore. The way she coaxed his tongue to meet with her own, sharing their tastes, their air, their love and passion. The sparks that traveled through his mind and nerves to urge him forward. All of that from just sharing a kiss... Well, now they're just exploring. Finding ways to get a reaction from the other. Her legs soon wrapped around the man's waste, her dress riding up. He blushed at the sight...

His hand moved from her neck to the zipper on the back of her dress-

BAM!

"Feliciano. I'm done here. Ve can go home no-"

...

Oh, what a sight to see here. A twelve year old girl sitting in the lap of a 20 year old Italian's lap. Their arms gripping each other like their life depended on it, a string a saliva remaining from the kiss they shared. Both faces are flushed with a red blush, eyes wide open, both having a mix of desire, shock and confusion in their expression. And the back of the girl's dress was unzipped halfway? Oh my, what a sight. Mouth agape, face blue, going on to red, Ludwig had the sudden urge to shoot the auburn-haired Italian in the crotch!

"VAT ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Feliciano screamed. "WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"What's going on out there?"

Everyone but Erika, who made a quick escape at the sound of her brother's voice, froze instantly. Basch shoved the appalled German to the side as he rushed out with his shotgun.

"What's going on?" His eyes shifted from the alarmed, and possibly traumatized, Italian to the hallway that Erika took her escape in, still hearing the faint footsteps of her shoes. "Was that my sister? Was she here with you while I was gone!"

"N-nope! It wasn't her! Ahahaha! That was actually, umm... A maid! Yup! I was flirting with a maid! Si, si! Ahahaha!"

_'Shit, he's not going to believe that! This is what I get for living in the moment! Damn my animal instincts! I don't want to die now! Why didn't I listen to reason? I'm still young and handsome and there's still more pasta in the world! And I just tried to advance on a 12 year old? Ludwig would never forgive me!'_

...

With a moment of silence, Basch lowered his gun."Alright."

Another moment of silence... Then Feliciano's jaw hit the floor. "Mi scusi?"

"Yeah. All the paperwork is done. You can be on your way. But if I catch you here again without my permission like last week, I'm going to hunt you like the skittish deer you are! Do I make myself clear?"

Cocking his shotgun, Basch sneered at the auburn-haired nation. Feliciano gulped and gave him a quick nod before grabbing his coat and running out the door, Ludwig following with a begrudged look on his face.

XXXXX

For the whole car ride, Feliciano was fidgeting in the passenger's seat. The air was so tense, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ludwig's face showed annoyance and great displeasure... Feli couldn't blame him... He acted like a fool. How was he gonna face Erika again? Or was he never going to see her again? Ludwig looked as though he wanted to rip out his intestine jump rope with it.

"Feliciano." Even his tone sounded murderous!

The skittish man jumped slightly in his sleep and his body twitched uncontrollably. "S-s-si-i-i?"

"Vat I saw back zere vas unacceptable!" he growled as his poisonous words stung the Italian. "I zought you knew better zen zat!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ludwig!"

"I don't vant to hear zat! Feliciano, you are a grown man! Quit acting like a fucking teenager!"

"But-But-!"

"SHUT UP! You just tried to sleep viz a 12 year old girl! Do you know how much trouble you vould get in if somevon found out? You could get arrested or vrost! And trust me. Basch vould like to hear zat you've been having fun viz his little sister..."

In an instant, tears poured from Feliciano and they already spilled onto his shirt. "I'm sorry, Ludwig! Don't know what came over me!"

"I'm not done yet! Zat activity is suppose to be done betveen two ADULTS, you brainless dummkoft! Besides. How can you be attracted to her? I mean, ja, she's cute, but she's not ZAT kind of cute!"

Feliciano's eye twitched... Something had just snapped. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

"Va-?"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR A CHILD AND ADULT TO BE IN LOVE AND DO STUFF LIKE THAT, BUT IT'S STILL LOVE, DAMNIT! YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? WELL TRYING SAYING WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE WITH YOUR GROSS MAGIZINES AND PORNO MOVIES YOU HAVE OUT WHERE KATYUSHA CAN SEE IT! Lili is so grown up at heart, even though she's so young in age! But look at me! Si, I am childish, but I'm a grown man! I just tried to have my way with a girl her age! I'm irresponsible just like a child! But I'll tell you now, I wouldn't have tried to sleep with Lili if I didn't feel something for her and I would have stopped if she told me to! I LOVE ERIKA ZWINGLI AND YOU CAN JUST KISS MY LITTLE ITALIAN ASS, YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

... He was stunned. Freezing the instant Feliciano Vargas raised his voice at him, Ludwig Beilschmidt, leader of Germany. The one who GIVES the lectures. For once, Feliciano was standing up for himself and the little blond girl he loved. He was more furious than Ludwig was just a few seconds ago, and he was pretty sure steam was blowing out his ears before this Italian told him off...

And now Feliciano was realizing his mistake._ 'SHIT! I just yelled at Ludwig! He's gonna kill me! No. He's gonna tie me to a poll and use me to practice his baseball! And we all know those baseball players use steroids... Ludwig on steroids. I bet that could even scare Ivan. Oh, I'm so screwed!'_

Actually, Feli, it's the opposite of what you think. Ludwig let out a heavy sigh, though it sounded like an irritated growl, and he looked at the auburn-haired Italian with worried eyes. "If zat is how you feel, zen fine. Have it your vay... If you get shot in ze leg one of zese days, don't come crawling to me..."

Feliciano smiled warming and his cheeks grew pink. "Grazie..."

"Ja, ja... But if you ever call me a potato loving bastard again, I promise, I'll make Basch's hunt less challenging next time." he growled. "Seriously. It's still hard for me not to maul your bruder ven he says it..."

*Gulp*

It became silent again... But it was broken soon.

"By ze vay... How long do you zink it'll take Basch to realize he doesn't have any maids?"

**XXXXX**

**Well... I think I went a little OOC at the end, but hey! I tried! Hey, would you get mad if someone was talking shit about your true love?**

**But, then again. Feli made out with a 12 year old... At least, I think she's 12 years old... It's just a guess. I don't really know. She could be 14 for all I know! Oh well!**

**Uhhh... You can just use Google translate if you need to. I'll write the translation things in the morning.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me!**

**PS, should I put a warning on this? It's just a short make-out scene, but seriously... And don't give me that "That's so wrong, she's just a kid!" Ok, shut up! I've read three other stories with N. Italy and Liechtenstein doing this sort of thing! I'm not the only one who's weird!**


End file.
